Universal Requiem
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Kevin, Ben and Gwen are back in a new adventure with a lot of action,humor, romance and all the smoothie breaks you could ask for. Old and new alliances are brought together to go up against a unstoppable foe. Sequel to Kevin's Folly. Enjoy. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Double Date**

Gwen paced the living room as Julie sat on the couch watching her panic about the double date that was about to happen."You spend all your free time with Kevin and Ben so how can you be so nervous?" Gwen asked herself as she wrung her hands together.

Julie stood up and blocked Gwen's path "It's just dinner, I'm sure Kevin is just as nervous as you are." Julie said as she pulled Gwen till she was sitting down on the couch.

"You're right it's just dinner, I'm just worried that now we're not just friends anymore… if something goes wrong we can't just be friends anymore since it will be strange." Gwen added sighing softly. "Maybe I should cancel so this won't be so strange" she said looking at her cousin's girlfriend.

Julie looked at the red headed girl and rolled her eyes "You guys fight aliens together all the time and going on a dinner date worries you?" She asked smirking at her own comment.

------------

"I can't do it, I'm going to make a fool of myself I know it." Kevin said as he fidgeted and tugged on the collar of the button up shirt he was wearing. He was use to wearing his long sleeved shirt under his black tee shirt, wearing a fancy button up shirt bothered him greatly.

Ben chuckled as he handed Kevin his hair brush "Hurry up the girls are waiting for us, don't worry you're going to do fine tonight." He said fixing his own light green shirt using his reflection in the mirror.

Kevin groaned as he finished running the hair brush through his hair a couple times before going out to his car and getting behind the wheel of his newly rebuilt car. Everything looked brand new inside; alien tech glowed from the dashboard along with all the standard electronics found in a car. Honking the horn Kevin waited for Ben to get in so they could go to Gwen's house and pick the girls up for their double date that night.

Pulling out of his driveway Kevin let out the breath he had been holding as he drove down the streets of Bellwood till he came to stop in front of Gwen's house. Looking up at the house Kevin could see the two girls waiting by the front door.

"Get out and hold the door open for her" Ben hissed as he climbed out of the passenger seat and held the passenger door open for Julie.

Kevin ran around the front of the car and pulled the door open just as Gwen walked up. After his date had climbed in Kevin closed the door and got back behind the wheel.

Gwen looked at Kevin and smiled at him. "You look really nice" the teenage alien said softly as she looked down at her hands as she folded them in her lap.

"Thanks, you look really nice too" Kevin remarked as he started the car up and drove off toward the center of town. Silence filled the car as they pulled up to a stop sign.

Ben smirked and leaned forward so his head was sticking between the two front seats. "You behave yourself tonight Kevin you wouldn't want to make this a bad date would you?" Ben asked with a smirk, he was so glad that Kevin was dating so that he could embarrass him as much as he did when Kevin drove Ben and Julie to the pier for their first date.

Gwen turned around and looked at her cousin. "Don't push it Ben, this is supposed to be a nice night for all of us. So make sure that it doesn't end with all of us working off any damages at the restaurant." She hissed at her cousin as he slid back to his seat.

----------

Finally arriving at the restaurant Kevin watched as the valet took off with his car and parked it in the parking lot. Leading the group inside Kevin gave his name and the group of four was led to a table that over looked the famous star garden. The garden that had lights dotted all around the garden like stars in the sky.

Ben picked up a menu and looked the prices "Hey Kevin how do you plan on paying these prices are kind of steep." The brunette teen said looking over the top of his menu at his friend.

Kevin looked at his friends and smirked "I came into some money very recently, so don't worry about prices at all" he said looking the menu over closely. Kevin looked over the top of the menu when he felt someone staring at him.

Looking over at the red head Kevin chuckled softly "Don't worry I swear it's pretty much legit and it pays great" Kevin remarked looking at Gwen as she looked back down at the menu with a look on her face that worried Kevin. It wasn't a mad or disappointed expression.

Getting up from his seat Ben grabbed Kevin by the arm "Excuse us for a moment ladies" Ben said dragging Kevin into the men's room.

"What's with the new job, you know that you could lose your badge if you get caught trading in alien tech." Ben hissed as he made sure no one else was in the room.

Kevin looked around the room then at Ben "I know but I'm only doing it because… I want to impress Gwen, when I saw how much Morningstar had done on their first date I realized that I could never show her a time like that without any money." Kevin said looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Gwen's not that type of girl she isn't impressed by money like others are." Ben said looking at his friend. "She's the type of girl who could be happy with just sitting around and watching movies." Ben remarked as he dragged Kevin out of the bathroom and back to the table.

As the group ordered their dinner Gwen watched Kevin and blushed each time their eyes met. The dinner conversation was centered on how school was going and also the occasional alien information. Kevin chuckled as they talked about his new job trading tech. Kevin made sure to keep many parts of his new job secret.

_I know that keeping things a secret is wrong but I really don't want to talk about it too much since they are all ready asking so many questions._ Kevin thought.

Ben looked at Kevin as everyone ate, something weighed heavy on his mind.

---------

When everyone was finished with dinner, Kevin got the check and paid with cash. As everyone left the restaurant Kevin put his arm around Gwen's waist as the valet got his car. Kevin checked his car over closely when he was satisfied he paid the valet and held the passenger door open for the others.

"Actually guys Julie and I are going to walk back to her house, it's not that far and it's a nice night so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ben said as he waved to Kevin as he and Julie walked away.

Gwen smiled softly "I'm glad Ben has found someone who he can talk about his other life with."Gwen said as she got into the passenger seat.

Kevin smiled as he got behind the wheel and took off down the road "Tomorrow I was planning on going on another run to pick up some things from this guy a few towns over, I have been wondering if you would like to come with me?" Kevin asked his cheeks turning a little pink.

Gwen looked over at Kevin "That sounds interesting, I would like to see what you do" she said keeping her eyes on Kevin.

"I'm going to meet up with E; he's one of my best customers. He also sells me some of the best alien technology and weaponry" Kevin said with a goofy childlike smile.

As they drove down the road both teens remained silent. "Gwen, I had a really great time with you tonight" he said taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at the girl sitting beside him.

Kevin pulled arrived in front of Gwen's house, getting out of the car Kevin pulled the door open for Gwen. Swallowing the lump in his throat Kevin walked Gwen up to the door.

Gwen grew nervous with every step toward the front door she felt herself start to shake from knowing that the good night kiss was coming up soon.

"Kevin, I just wanted to say that you don't have to work hard to impress me with fancy dinners and dressing up. I like you for who you are. So don't try so hard, you've already done enough to impress me." Gwen said softly as the two teens reached the front door. Standing on her toes Gwen leaned up and kissed Kevin quickly. When she started to pull away Kevin put his arm around the Gwen's waist and pulled her close and kissed her again taking her breath away.

Finally pulling away Gwen took a deep breath to keep her head from spinning. "What time should I be ready for tomorrow?" she asked softly looking up into Kevin's eyes.

Kevin thought for a moment before speaking "Well E works early, so around six." he said keeps his arms around Gwen's waist. Smiling at her he didn't want to let her go everything felt like a dream.

Nodding her head Gwen unlocked the front door and looked back at the older teen and smiled as she slipped inside and shut the door behind her.

Walking back to his car Kevin put his hands in his pockets and sighed softly.

_Gwen is so perfect maybe I do deserve her_ Kevin thought as he got into his car and headed home.

"That was a nice kiss Kevin" Ben said popping up from the back seat of the car.

Slamming on the breaks Kevin looked behind him at the brunette teen sitting in the back seat. "How did you get in my car?" Kevin roared.

Ben laughed "I turned into Goop and unlocked the door and I climbed in" he responded

Kevin growled and started to drive again till he arrived at his own home. "Get out of my car, and if I catch you sneaking into my car again you won't like it" he growled getting out of his car and heading inside his home. After changing out of his dressy clothes Kevin collapsed onto his bed looked over at the clock on his night stand in a little over six hours he would have to get up again to head off for the warehouse to trade alien goods with his supplier.

-------

By five thirty Kevin was wide awake and dressed, rushing around he packed up the trunk of his car. When he was done he jumped behind the wheel and drove off to Gwen's, when he got there he left the car idling as he picked up a couple small stones and tossed them at the bedroom window on the top floor.

Gwen slowly woke to the sound of something hitting her window. Getting out of bed the young Anodite rubbed her eyes as she walked up to the window and smiled at Kevin. Gwen rushed around her room and quickly dressed. Before leaving she wrote a note and left it on her bed.

Going over to her window Gwen climbed out her window and onto the roof. Smiling softly she ran down a flight of mana stairs and into Kevin's arms.

"You're five minutes early" she said finally pulling away with a smile. Kevin smiled as well and rubbed the back of his head a bit. "Well I couldn't really sleep so I put everything in the trunk and I didn't want to wait out here too long and get the police called on me again." Kevin said chuckling.

Taking Gwen's hand Kevin led her to his car and held the door open for her as she climbed in. Getting into his car Kevin cringed slightly as he started his car and the engine roared to life breaking the silence of the morning air. As they pulled away from the curb Gwen looked up at her dark house and sighed softly.

Kevin drove down the road till they came to the interstate highway and went north. "E works out of an old warehouse two towns over. So it's going to take a little time to get there so you can rest if you like till we get there" he said keeping his eyes on the road.

Nodding her head the young Anodite rested her head against the headrest and let the movement of the car lull her to sleep.

The sports car sped down the highway passing by the occasional car and truck. Kevin checked the signs as he looked for the exit. Yawning loudly Kevin took the exit and went down the dirt road.

Soon the sports car was bouncing around on the rocky road until it came to a stop thirty feet from an old warehouse. Gwen had woken up after the first couple bumps in the road.

"We have to walk to the door first then if he accepts us today then we get the car" Kevin said getting out of the car with his girlfriend. Walking toward the warehouse the two teens could feel the silence bearing down on them.

When they reached the door Kevin banged on the door with all his strength. Waiting for a few minutes a small opening in the door slid open, a pair of dark obsidian eyes looked at the pair.

"A man looking for water has a horse" the man behind the door said, Kevin looked at the pair of eyes and responded "A man with water is looking for a horse." "And so they trade" both said.

The man behind the door closed the slot in the door and opened the main door allowing Kevin and Gwen inside.

Gwen looked at the man before her; he had dark black hair pulled back into a low ponytail and a goatee and mustache. She could have sworn that she had seen him before, the man was wearing a ripped up muscle shirt and dark torn pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trade **

**  
**"Gwen I'd like you to meet E, he has been dealing in alien technology and weaponry for over ten years."

Gwen smiled a bit and stayed close to Kevin's side, something about the man standing across from her made her feel uneasy. "So do you have what I asked for?" Kevin asked keeping his eyes on the man.

Nodding his head E motioned for the two teens to follow him farther into the maze of wooden crates. "So who's the girl anyway?" E asked glancing back at Gwen for a moment as they kept walking.

"She's my girlfriend" Kevin responded putting his arm around Gwen pulling her close for protection. Even though he had been trading with E for close to three months he still didn't trust the man.

E stopped walking at looked at the two teens behind him and motioned toward a large crate.

"Before I hand over any of this I want to see what I'm trading" Kevin said crouching down and absorbing the concrete of the floor. Moving over to the crate he ripped the top off to examine the contents.

Gwen looked past Kevin at the older man and watched him. "Gwen… I'll be right back I'm going to get my car" Kevin said as the group headed back to the entrance. Kevin went outside to his car leaving Gwen and E alone.

"May I ask why you go by just E?" Gwen asked looking at the older man leaning against a large wooden crate.

E looked at the girl "For protection, I got a lot of people looking to find me and becoming a black market tech trader is pretty dangerous so going by a single letter is the safest thing in the world." E remarked hitting the button for the large door to open and let Kevin into the warehouse with his car.

E walked off to where Kevin had parked and started to look at the tech in Kevin's trunk. Standing beside Kevin the older man looked at the gear in the trunk. "You know that girl of yours is quite a catch.' E remarked picking up a few things and looking them over.

"It's all in good condition I made sure of it, there might be a few singe marks on a couple things since they were still be used when I acquired them." Kevin said leaning against the trunk of his car.

Looking over the weaponry and large pieces of technology scattered around the trunk E looked at Kevin. "How long are you going to keep up this good guy façade anyway? You and I both know that you want to get back to following your own rules. Why don't you join me and be my partner; you're quite the asset to have around on a job, especially if a deal goes bad." E said smirking.

Kevin looked at the older man "I don't know, I'll have to think about it…It's quite an offer" Kevin said looking down into the trunk of his car. The truth of the matter being that he had been wondering about that same topic just the other morning.

_What am I going to do, I mean after were done fighting aliens what else is there for me to do… other then ending up back in the Null Void _ Kevin thought as he finished his trading with E and started to pack up his new tech into his car  
--------

Making sure that E and Kevin were out of sight Gwen slipped off and found an old office, Gwen looked over her shoulder before slipping into the office and shutting the door. As she looked around Gwen started to go through sheets of paper and open files on the desk. Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket Gwen started to photograph many of the files.

Pulling the middle drawer open Gwen found something interesting, taking a picture she closed the drawer and left the office. By the time she reached Kevin's car he was loading the last of his new alien technology into the trunk of his car. Gwen quickly took a candid photo of E before he noticed. Putting her phone away Gwen got into the car and waited for Kevin to finish up.

Kevin looked at the man and nodded his head before getting in his car. "Well this went better then I even planned, I was even able to get some cash as well." Kevin remarked starting his car up and driving off back to Bellwood.

Gwen looked out the window as the scenery sped by "Kevin how well do you know that guy?" she asked glancing over at her boyfriend.

"Well I actually don't know anything about him, that's the thing about these black market traders. They keep to themselves to protect family they might have or they just don't want to be bothered." He answered as he kept his eyes on the dirt road until they came to the highway again.

When they got home Kevin parked his car in front of Gwen's house. "Gwen, I got you something as well." He said grabbing a small metal box and handed it to his girlfriend. "Turn the key" he said softly.

Gwen turned the key a few times, soon a harmonizing soft tune started to float out of the box.

"Kevin this beautiful, thank you" she said leaning over and kissing Kevin on the cheek. "You are so sweet; you really are one of the best guys I've ever known." Gwen remarked as she opened the car door. "I'll see you soon Kevin" Gwen said getting out and waving at Kevin a couple times as she headed into her house.

Kevin smirked as he took off and headed back to his place to add the new alien weaponry he got to his car's defenses.

-------

After four weeks of working on his car Kevin finally finished installing the new tech in his car. He smirked as he polished his car for the tenth time. "It still looks great even after everything it's been through" Kevin said looking over his shoulder at Gwen and Ben as the lounged in lawn chairs.

"You know if you keep obsessing over your car then Gwen might just get jealous" Ben said enjoying the day off from school and alien hunting. Things are going well; the DN Aliens haven't been real problem lately." Ben said sipping on a peach smoothie.

Kevin looked at Ben "Just because we haven't noticed anything doesn't mean they aren't doing something." Kevin said tossing the rag aside and taking his seat on the open lounge chair next to Gwen.

Gwen sipped her peach smoothie and thought for a moment "There is something really unsettling lately in the air I don't know how to put it but I think we should keep an eye out for any activity no matter what." She said looking at the two boys beside her.

"Like some kind of woman's intuition or something?" Kevin asked calmly looking at his girlfriend.

Smirking, Gwen laughed softly "I'm not sure really, it's just a feeling that something big is going to happen. I don't just mean an overflow of DNAliens but bigger" she said putting her drink down in the cup holder.

Ben laughed "There is no need to worry, I can handle anything that comes our way, remember I'm the one with the Omnitrix" he said showing his watch off.

"Yeah but you also have the biggest ego out of all of us as well" Kevin said lying back against the lounge chair laughing.

Gwen covered her mouth and started to laugh as well at her cousin. "Don't take it too hard Ben, let's not forget that you always won against Kevin when we were kids… well in the end." She said giggling.

-------------

"It's been quite some time since I was back here, this place seems like the best place to set up base" the alien said looking around the newly constructed base hidden in the center of a outcrop of rocks that shielded the alien built creation from all human view.

Moving around the base at quickened pace the alien waved his arm summoning over one of his followers. "What of Ben Tennyson, had you been able to locate him or the Omnitrix yet?" he asked looking at the minion beside him.

"We have begun searching for him sir and the Omnitrix, but we haven't found anything yet." the minion said scurrying off avoiding his master's arm from crashing into him.

Watching his minion run the alien growled and looked out the vast window that stretched across the entire bow section of the control room. The view was dismal; the landscape of earth was drab and lifeless. "I don't want excuses; I want him found before I turn you all into a pile of useless scrap metal." He said hearing his lower minions running around trying to get a fix on Ben or the Omnitrix's location.

Waiting for some time a minion slowly came up behind his master "Sir we have finally located Ben Tennyson, he is fifty earth miles from our current location. Shall we send a small collection party after him?" the minion asked staying back very far.

"Send them and tell them not to come back without him or don't ever come back at all" the large alien said walking off to be alone to his thoughts.

----------

After two hours of sitting in the hot sun the trio moved inside to avoid the hottest part of the day. Kevin cleared a spot on the dilapidated old couch that sat against the wall of the room. The entire room was filled with old car parts and a laundry basket filled with rags covered in oil and were piled up on the coffee table.

Gwen rolled her eyes at the mess, she liked Kevin but everywhere he ordered take out he would leave empty cartons everywhere for weeks.

More recently the oil and grease covered rags from rebuilding his car seemed to be popping up all around his house, most of the time in oddest places. "I thought you said you were going to wash those rags today?" Gwen asked pointing at the wicker laundry basket that was straining to keep its shape.

Kevin looked over and shrugged his shoulders "I've been busy, I'll do it later" he said tossing an old fan belt onto the pile of trash by the door.

Ben squeezed by the pile of trash looked at the room around him "geez Kevin, this place is a dump." He said plopping down on the couch and groaned a bit as he pulled a broken piece of radiator out from under him.

"Who keeps this kind of stuff on the couch?" Ben asked tossing the scrap metal across the room toward the pile of junk.

Looking at the younger teen Kevin sighed "instead of just standing here and commenting on how I keep house lets beat the heat somewhere else. Like that fishing spot we went to before." The older teen said as he headed for his bedroom to grab his suit and the one that Ben had left there the last time he was over.

Smiling Gwen nodded her head "that's a perfect idea, you two just hurry up and get changed, I'll call Julie so Ben doesn't get lonely" Gwen teased pulling her cell phone out and dialing Julie's number and waiting for her to pick up. "Hey Julie, we were going to go swimming and Ben wants you to come along but he's too nervous to ask you" Gwen said as she started to run when Ben tried to take the phone from her.

Julie laughed softly "of course I'll go swimming with you guys, tell Ben I can't wait. I'll see you guys when you get here" she said before hanging up and getting her stuff ready and changing into her suit.

As the trio headed back outside Ben scooted ahead and got into the back seat "Wow, new seats too you really went all out didn't you" Ben remarked sticking his head between the two front seats.

Kevin chuckled "What can I say; a rebuilt car deserves new seats. Can you believe that I found these seats in mint condition out of another nineteen seventy Charger that was just left at that warehouse that E works out of he said it had been sitting there for a while so I could salvage as much as I needed from it."Kevin said acting like a little kid who just got a bag of candy. "I mean the whole car looks like it just rolled off the assembly line, and E said I could have the parts no charge." He added running his hand over the driver seat.

Gwen sat in the passenger seat and looked at Kevin as he climbed in and sighed as he sat back against the new driver's seat. Starting up the car Kevin pulled out of his garage and drove off to Julie's house, when they got there Julie climbed into the back seat beside Ben. "I like the new seats Kevin, they are really cool."She said as she buckled up and pulled her bag onto her lap.

Driving off down the road the newly rebuilt car took corners like a dream and stopped on a dime at every stop sign and light perfectly till they reached the secret fishing spot that Grandpa Max always went to.

Getting out of the car Kevin pulled his shirt off and absorbed the metal from his car. "Ben check this out" Kevin yelled as he ran forward and did a massive cannon ball into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Mr. E**

While Kevin and Ben had a massive splash fight with each other Gwen and Julie were laying out on the rocks drying off and talking.

"Julie, I've been wondering something a lot lately, with all the alien fighting we've been doing to save the world from being destroyed, it never occurred to me until recently that when it's all over what's going to happen to us" the red head said watch her cousin and boyfriend fool around in the water.

The other girl looked at her friend and thought things over for a minute. "You're saying that your worried about what Kevin's going to do…is he going to stay here or go off on his own and leave you behind when all this alien fighting is over." Julie said looking at Gwen trying to read her expression.

Just as Gwen was about to speak both boys climbed up onto the rock dripping wet. Just as Gwen was going to ask what he was staring at she heard a familiar voice.

"I thought you two might be here on such a hot day" Max said, walking over toward the giant rock that jutted from the earth over the water.

Ben and Gwen ran over and hugged their grandfather and laughed "I thought you said you were going to stay in the Null Void and put it back together, and how did you get out anyway?" Ben asked looking up into his grandfather's face.

Max laughed "I did take care of everything, and you should thank Kevin for helping me get out" he said looking at Kevin standing up on the rock still. "I know you four probably didn't bring anything to eat so I packed a huge lunch that is big enough to feed ten people." He said setting the high tech picnic basket down on the ground.

As Max was setting the picnic table Gwen walked over with her cell phone. "Grandpa…you know a lot of tech dealers' right from your days as a plumber right?" Gwen asked as she sat down on one of the benches.

Nodding his head Max sat down next to his granddaughter "why do you ask?" he questioned as found the picture on her phone of the tech trader E. "Kevin took me with him on a deal and there was just something about this guy that just didn't seem right." She said handing the phone over.

"Well people who are traders in alien technology tend to be un-trustable; they are driven by money or any type of payment. If someone deals in low-level tech then they aren't too much of a threat… " He said looking at the picture closely. "It's hard to tell who this is really since it's more of a profile picture. It actually looks a little like a good friend of mine; he was a plumber when we were still together. He pretty much vanished off the face of the earth." Max said closing the phone. "Now let's eat… I'm starving" he said patting his stomach and waving the other three teens over to eat.

Everyone looked at all the food spread out, sandwiches and chips covered plates, the strange foods that Max made for years sat untouched by the four teens.

Kevin picked at the food on his plate; everyone around him was laughing and having a good time.

_I can't stop thinking about that offer, but I have Gwen…if I decide to leave with E she's going to kill me. I've seen what she can do._ Kevin thought looking at his girlfriend beside him. Moving his free hand over, he took Gwen's hand and held it.

------------

After lunch the teens sat on the large rock to relax, Ben was spread out on his part of the rock asleep snoring loudly. Kevin smirked and noticed Gwen giving him a look. "What? It's not like I was planning on doing anything to him" Kevin remarked tossing the fish he was holding back into the water behind him.

Gwen got to her feet and walked over to Kevin. "Can we take a walk for a little bit?" she asked and got a nod in response.

Walking away from the fishing spot Gwen and Kevin walked in silence for a few minutes. Neither one wanted to say what was on their minds. Finally, Kevin stopped walking and grabbed Gwen by the forearm to stop her.

"You look really nice Gwen…"Kevin said, originally he wanted to talk to Gwen about the offer E had given him, but at the last moment he had chickened out.

Smiling softly Gwen looked at Kevin. "Thanks you look really nice as well" she said wrapping her arm around Kevin's.

Slowly the two teens made their way back to where they left the others. Both were oblivious to robots that had the hidden swimming spot surrounded.

-----------

That was when the five humans heard the deafening sound come from all around them. Soon waves of robots surrounded the area.

"Everyone, be on guard" Max said as he moved away from the picnic table as the robots advanced.

Ben looked around and smirked at his brilliant idea. "Hey Gwen I need you to keep the rest of you safe." Ben said as he selected Big Chill "Big Chill" the alien called out walking across the big rock a bit.

The Necrofriggian looked around at the aliens and flew at the first big group and started to breathe ice, freezing the robots in their place.

Kevin absorbed the closest boulder and started to take down the robots closest to him and Gwen.

"It looks like we spoke too soon; we never seem to have a day off from something attacking us" Gwen said using her mana to smash two robots together.

Julie not wanting to be left out grabbed a rock and threw it at a robot, even though it didn't do much damage she still was able to help somehow.

Max looked at the robots as they weaved around the group. Then it dawned on him where he saw them before.

"Vilgax…" Max whispered to himself as he pulled out a small key chain and pressed a button turning the key chain into a weapon and blasting a few robots apart.

Kevin took a few more robots down and ripped the heads off leaving them immobile as he went after more of them. As he looked around he spotted one coming up behind Gwen, lunging he tackled that robot to the ground and earned himself a gash in his stone armor.

When the fight finally ended two robots survived and flew off before they could be stopped, the group surrounded a broken robot that lay on the ground and looked it over closely to see if there was any way to figure out who sent it.

Giving an internal groan Kevin looked at the internal components of the robot, staring him right in the face were many of the motherboards he had traded to E.

_This is the stuff I just traded him, so he traded off with Vilgax…_ Kevin thought keeping his mouth shut as the others talked about Vilgax being back in their lives.

"We don't have to worry about anything; I know how to use the Omnitrix better this time around and Vilgax is going to be cake walk." Ben said putting his arms behind his head and laughed.

Both girls rolled their eyes at Ben's statement. "Ben, don't get too full of yourself with your ego" Julie said laughing.

Gwen looked over at Kevin and saw him walking away toward his car. Following after him she climbed into the passenger side and looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked reaching over and placing her hand on Kevin's forearm.

Kevin enjoyed the warm feeling of Gwen's hand on his arm. "Those robots…have motherboards and alien technology in them, the same technology that I traded with…meaning E sold them to Vilgax." He said moving arm away. "I need to go talk to him, why don't you stay here with the others. I have to find out for myself."Kevin said grabbing his car keys out of the hiding spot under his seat.

"I'll go with you, you shouldn't have to go alone" the red head said smiling softly.

Looking at the girl beside him Kevin shook his head. "Get out of the car Gwen; I have to do this alone." Kevin said as he started up the car and looked out the windshield and waiting for his girlfriend to get out. When Gwen wouldn't get out at first Kevin let his anger get the best of him "Get out!" he roared gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Slowly climbing out of the car Gwen shut the door and back up as Kevin took off without a word as he went off to go speak to E.

Gwen walked back over to the others and sat down under the tree and pulled her legs up to her chest. She closed her eyes and took in a few deep breathes to keep herself from crying.

Ben and Julie walked over carefully and sat beside Gwen neither of them asked where Kevin went since they both understood something big had just happened.

Max walked over and sat on a rock behind the three remaining teens, reaching his hand forward he placed his hand on Gwen's shoulder. "It's going to be all right pumpkin" he said thinking back to his days as a plumber and how he knew the man in the picture on Gwen's cell phone. "I wasn't entirely truthful before Gwen, that man in the picture is a former plumber I knew." The older man said sighing a bit. "There is a lot more but it's not for me to tell it's for him" Max added leaning back a bit.

-----------

Kevin sped down the highway and down the dirt road till he arrived at E's warehouse. Jumping out of his newly rebuilt vintage sports car Kevin absorbed the metal from the hood as he ran up to the door and rammed it.

Ignoring his racing heart Kevin ran around looking for any signs of E, as he came around a corner he came face to face with stacks upon stacks of open crates filled with level five weaponry that could get a man thrown into the Null Void for life.

"E… where are you! If you don't come out of whatever hole your hiding in I'm going to report all this" Kevin yelled turning to look around, as he started to turn to his left something struck him hard from behind knocking him out cold. His body hit the floor and the metal covering his body disappeared.

Dropping the large two by four on the ground E sighed "I really didn't want to have to do this but I just couldn't let you get in the way of my money making. No matter how much of a good customer you are for my business" he said hosting Kevin over his shoulder with ease and carrying him off into the deep wooden crate jungle of the warehouse.

E carried Kevin to a small room in the back, taking strong precautions to keep him-self safe. E placed multiple layers of rubber gloves on Kevin's hands before tying him up and leaving him in the room.

_Stupid kid, he doesn't have any idea what he's just gotten himself into…_ E thought walking back to where he was packing up the weapons for another customer. As he finished up E sighed and walked back to the room where Kevin was kept. As he pushed the door open, the dark room was flooded with light.

Kevin slowly began to wake up, and blinked in the bright light. As soon as he saw E, Kevin growled and pulled against the chains that were holding him. "I'm going to rip you a new one!" he yelled tugging on the chains with all his strength.

"So what brought on this very unwanted visit?" E asked taking a seat on the lone chair in the room.

Finally giving up on the chains Kevin looked at the older man "Those motherboards I traded you, you sold them to Vilgax… even I'm not that crazy."

E just smirked and sat back against the back of the chair. "Business is business kid, how are you going to ever survive in the game if you can't deal with the people you sell to. By the way, that guy Vilgax pays quite well for an alien that hasn't been on Earth for five years. You could make a lot of money working for him, that way you can be pretty set for that girlfriend of yours." E remarked. "I've made quite a bundle in the last few weeks, enough to impress any woman of my choosing." E said

-----------

Vilgax looked at the minions beside him. "I sent you find them and bring me the Omnitrix…and you failed me" the large alien roared destroying the two minions that had survived the attack against Ben and the others.

"Now that you know I'm still alive what are you going to do now Ben Tennyson?" Vilgax asked laughing as he started up a machine to create more powerful minions that would have all the knowledge of the weakness of Ben and the others.

Walking out of the room Vilgax waited for the machine to finish creating his new robots. "These new robots will be stronger and now that I know how to fight them I can get the Omnitrix with more ease this time. "He said to himself as he walked down a hallway alone.

"That human promised me good quality robotics… and he failed" Vilgax remarked to himself as he left the base and made his way in a small pod to the warehouse where E was and goes in through the broken door. Moving through the building Vilgax came upon Kevin and E in the small room.

Kevin growled and pulled on the chains with all his strength. E looked at the alien "I already sold you what you wanted so you can get out of here" he said with anger in his voice.

"You humans let your emotions get you so twisted into knots. It's quite amazing how you creatures can last so long without letting your emotions wipe you out." Vilgax remarked standing before the two. "It is quite amusing how two males from the same line are so predictable with their emotions. It brings quite a lot of amusement." Vilgax said gaining quite a confused look from Kevin.

Walking over to the teen E unlatched the chains and looked at Kevin "Forget about what he said and get going" the man said pointing out a back door to Kevin.

Kevin stood there and tried to process everything "If I leave now I'll miss out on all the fun of fighting Vilgax." The dark haired teen said pulling off the multiple layers of rubber gloves. Grabbing onto the metal chain Kevin absorbed the chain and stood there.

"I told you to get out of here, he's not messing around" E said pushing Kevin towards the door.

The teen became frustrated and looked at the older man "You're not my father you can't tell me who I can and cannot fight. So just back off while I beat this guy to a pulp and then you can go back to your illegal arms dealing." Kevin said as he started to move past E.

Vilgax laughed "I see…you never told him, how interesting that the great Evan Levin has fallen so far" Vilgax said slamming his arm against a wall of crates and destroying them and laughing at the same time.

Evan grabbed Kevin by the arm to stop him "I said hold on; going alone against him is just going to get you smashed under his foot like a bug." Evan remarked as he tightened his grip on Kevin's arm to keep him still.

Kevin turned his head and looked at the older man closely, the information he heard finally sinking in till it struck a chord.

"You're my father?" he said in shock as he managed to finally pull out of his father's grip and step away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Choice**

Evan looked at the teenager "Hey, deal with it later right now we have to deal with him." The man said pointing at Vilgax.

Kevin charged Vilgax and jumped in the air and threw a punch at the large alien.

Swinging his arm Vilgax sent Kevin flying into a wall. Groaning loudly Kevin slowly pushed himself up onto his feet. "That barely hurt, my girlfriend hits harder than you do!" Kevin mocked as he charged again and punched Vilgax in the back with all his strength.

_No matter what happen Vilgax cannot get his hands on the Omnitrix. Even if something happens to me, I'll bring him down with me. I'm sure that the others will understand. _ Kevin thought as he blocked his face from another attack.

Vilgax turned around and wrapped his hand around Kevin's throat and lifted him off the ground. "Since you claim to be the man who can get anything alien, get me the Omnitrix on the wrist of Ben Tennyson by sun down two days from now… or I can't be sure anything good will happen to your son" Vilgax remarked as he left the warehouse carrying Kevin with a firm grip so that he couldn't get away but could still breathe.

Kevin felt his head spin as he tried to stay conscious in the large alien's grip. Soon the lack of air got to him and he passed out as his body was tossed like a rag doll into the space pod. Taking the human teen back to his base Vilgax locked him in the brig. The rough landing jostled Kevin into a conscious state. That was when he realized that he was alone. Walking over the metal bars he reached forward and felt a jolt of electricity run through his body.

That's when he noticed the small power generators around his cell keeping him from the walls and bars so he couldn't absorb the metal around him.

Pulling him-self off the ground Kevin wiped his mouth and sat with his back against the cot. His muscles tingled as the remnants of electricity began to fade out of his body slowly.

Breathing heavy Kevin closed his eyes and tried to regain his strength, his body felt numb from the shock.

_What's is he going to do to me, there has to be a reason Vilgax took me with him…whatever it is isn't going to be good for Ben and Gwen._ Kevin thought reaching into his pocket to get his phone. "Oh man it's fried… now I have an expensive paperweight, what else can go wrong in my life." Kevin groaned, putting the phone back in his pocket and laid his head back against the cot and closed his eyes.

---------

Evan punched the nearest wall; he knew what he had to do, track down someone named Ben Tennyson and get the Omnitrix from him. Walking to his office Evan ripped the middle drawer out of his desk. Reaching in a hidden spot under the desk top he pulled out his old plumber's badge and activated it.

"I never thought I would need to use this again" he said to himself as he searched for another plumber. Looking at the badge Evan left the warehouse and spotted Kevin's car idling. Looking at the sports car Evan smirked and got into the driver's seat and smirked.

"I could get used to driving this car" he said as he got used to the controls. Putting the car in the drive Evan took off down the road and sighed softly as reclined in the driver's seat a bit as he headed down the dirt road coming to the highway.

Driving down the highway in silence, Evan thought about Kevin as he followed the beeping given off by his badge. Heading down the stretch of highway Evan drove down the exit ramp and headed down the road following the beeping as it got louder till he arrived at the fishing spot. Getting out of the car Evan walked over to the group sitting by the water.

Gwen turned around and looked at the man coming toward them. "What are you doing in Kevin's car?" she asked creating two mana orbs.

Max stood up and looked at the man and put his hand on his granddaughter's shoulder. "So Evan… what are you doing here in car that belongs to someone else no doubt." Max said

"Good to see you again Max, I came here for the Omnitrix and I'm going to leave it at that. If you don't give it over willingly I'm going to have to take it by force." He said.

Ben looked at the man in front of him "Grandpa, how do you know this guy?" the teen asked looking at his grandfather.

Squinting a bit as the sun moved from behind the clouds Max looked at Evan. "This man is Evan Levin. He is also a former plumber now a black market technology trader who is in deep trouble because he needs the Omnitrix to save his skin." Max said keeping his eyes on Evan.

Gwen dispelled the orbs "So where is Kevin?" she asked looking at the other plumber.

Evan looked at Gwen then down at the ground "Vilgax has him and he's going to do something to Kevin if I don't get him the Omnitrix by sun down two days from now. So you have to help me or I'm going to end up losing a son I barely know." The man said letting everyone else know the truth.

Ben chuckled and looked at his grandfather. "Even if we can't give him the Omnitrix we have to do something to get Kevin back…not to mention I want show off my wicked skills at using this thing to Vilgax so he knows that I'm not some kid anymore." The teen remarked smirking.

-----------

Waking up from a short nap Kevin looked around the cell his phone sat on the floor still.

"So it wasn't a dream I am stuck here against my will" Kevin mumbled picking the broken phone up and absorbing and de-absorbing the titanium from the phone multiple times. Sighing from the boredom of being locked away in a cell Kevin put the friend cell phone away in his pocket.

_I wonder how long I've been here, oh man Gwen is going to kill me when she sees me again… I was such a jerk… _he thought imaging his girlfriend in his mind's eye as he closed his eyes to keep the image in his mind. Her face was disappearing like water.

As he was concentrating Kevin heard the door to his cell open, a robot was standing before him with a tray of food that made Max Tennyson's strange bug stew look good. Gagging slightly Kevin pushed the strange food around the plate until he noticed that his spoon was starting to melt away because of whatever the food was made of.

Pushing the tray away Kevin thought for a moment before grabbing the bowl of the sloppy acidic food Kevin threw the food on the generator that was creating the electrical field. Soon the generator shorted out and the field of energy went down. Kevin smirked as he went over to the door and absorbed the metal from his phone before crushing the handle on the door allowing him to get out of his cell.

Walking out of the cell Kevin came face to face with Vilgax who looked to be waiting for him.

"You are more resourceful than I thought you would be I didn't expect you to escape so easily… it seems we're going to have to make the next test harder." Vilgax said slamming his hand on a large button on the wall causing the floor under Kevin to open up and drop into the room below.

Looking up at the hole in the floor Kevin growled as it closed leaving him in the dark. Holding arms out Kevin started to walk around and bumping into walls.

_How am I supposed to get around here, I can't see a thing…_ Kevin thought as his eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him.

Stopping in his tracks Kevin strained his ears as he heard something moving around the darkness with him. After a few minutes the room filled with bright lights, the sudden light blinded Kevin. Throwing his arms up he tried to force his eyes open.

That was when he felt the searing pain in his arm, warm liquid was pouring over his face and chest. Kevin lowered his head so he was looking at the ground where the blood from a wound on his arm was pooling.

Standing before Kevin was an adult Vulpimancer; it looked a much larger version of Wildmutt. The large spins on its back brushed against the ceiling.

Chuckling softly Kevin backed up slowly trying to put some distance between himself and the large alien. "Good boy…I'm not going to hurt you" Kevin said covering the open wound and pushing down on it hard. The teen tried to keep calm as he avoided becoming an afternoon snack. Kevin smirked as he found a small indent in the wall that proved to be a tight squeeze but allowed him some safety.

Pushing himself flush against the back of the wall Kevin absorbed the metal from his phone. As soon as the metal covered the wound on his arm Kevin let out a sigh of relief as the Vulpimancer moved away and started to circle before it had lay down and kept its large jaws facing its prey.

Vilgax watched Kevin's actions on a closed circuit wall monitor. "What a resourceful young man, he is going to be quite the resource to use. Get him out of there and reprogram him" The alien said sending a robot to Kevin's aid to subdue the large alien before it tore Kevin to small ribbons.

--------

Evan, Ben, Julie and Max climbed into Kevin's car. Gwen grabbed one of Kevin's extra shirts that he kept in the trunk and ripped off a sleeve and started to concentrate. Her eyes started to glow as she smirked a bit. "I've found him, he's not too far away if we hurry we can find him" she said as she let the cloth float in front of her.

Pulling her legs under her Gwen was floating in front of the car. As she started to move away from the car Evan turned the key and followed after Gwen as they moved quickly down a road till they came to different highway that led out toward the old army base.

Traveling down the highway Gwen felt a heavy feeling in the air as they closed in on Kevin's location.

Evan whistled softly as they drove slowly behind Gwen "I can see why Kevin likes her; she's very determined when she sets her mind on something." Evan remarked.

Max looked at his former partner "keep your eyes on the road and be quiet" Max said looked out the passenger side window.

Ben and Julie sat quietly in the back seat as they watched Gwen float in front of the car. Soon the group came to barren place. Gwen blinked and looked over her shoulder at the group in the car. Soon the car came to stop behind her.

Gwen stood there and looked around "He's around here but it's hard to pinpoint him. It's almost like he is underground" Gwen said turning around in a circle, the only thing that stuck out to her was a large cropping of rocks that seemed out of place.

Ben walked over to the closest rock and knocked his fist against it, a metallic echo filled the air. "Looks like someone is trying to hide behind some fake rocks, we should check it out" Ben said as he started to dial the Omnitrix. "You guys wait here I'll go Big Chill and search the place and see if I can find Kevin" he said slamming his hand down and turning the Necrofriggian.

Big Chill looked at the others "I'll go find Kevin" the alien said in its raspy voice as it became intangible and took off before anyone could stop him.

_Now where could Kevin be? _The moth like alien asked himself as he moved through walls quickly searching for his friend.

--------

Kevin struggled against the robots as they strapped him down in the chair. As soon as they placed the electrodes on his head, Kevin used all his weight to get free with little success.

"Stage one complete" the computer said as it brought up Kevin's height, weight and other information.

Turing his head the raven haired teen tried to read the screen, to his disappointment the screen was written in an alien language that Kevin couldn't read.

"Beginning stage two" the computer said as it started to access Kevin's memories and started to erase them. "Thirty percent complete" the computerized voice said from the computer.

Growling loudly Kevin continued to struggle against the binds that held him to the chair.

What do you want from me?" he asked looking at the robots milling around his seat.

Vilgax walked into the room "Just sit back, the more you struggle the longer it will take the computer longer to do its job." The alien said as Kevin tried to escape once again.

"Ninety percent complete" the digitized voice called out from behind the teen.

Kevin finally realized how fuzzy his head felt, it was like he was floating in the air he tried to get back to reality. He saw faces in his memories but the names eluded him. Soon the faces began to fade away as well.

Once again the computer spoke. "Stage two complete. Stage three beginning", soon the information that had been erased from Kevin's memories was being replaced with new ones.

Vilgax stood there and watched as the teen was being reprogrammed to forget his friends and all the good they had done and all the aliens they had fought.

"Reprogramming complete" the voice said.

----------

Big Chill continued to move through the walls and keeping to shadows as he searched for Kevin, as he move lower into the ship's interior he noticed that he was getting closer to the research labs.

_There isn't any sign of Kevin yet, I don't even know if he's here anymore… what did Vilgax do to him. _ Big Chill thought looking down a hallway before he made his move quickly to the first lab.

Phasing his head through the wall Big Chill saw Kevin sitting in the chair being unstrapped by a robot. Pulling his head back out Ben flew up through the ship quickly till he came out next to the four waiting for him.

Changing back to his human form Ben caught his breath for a moment "I found Kevin he's in the labs on the ships, a few levels down below us. Vilgax had him strapped down in a chair but when I got there Kevin was being released.

"You just left him there? Ben what were you thinking?" Gwen asked poking her cousin hard in the chest.

Ben rubbed his chest a bit "Well the Omnitrix was timing out so I had to get out of there" he defended looking at his cousin.

Evan looked over at Max "We need to get in there and get Kevin back before Vilgax does something to him." He said looking at the group in front of him "Look I may not have been there for him when he was growing up but now I'm trying to make it up to him by getting him out of this." The elder Levin said looking at the other former plumber standing before him.

Max nodded his head and looked at his grandchildren and Julie "You three go on ahead we'll be right behind you, knowing Kevin he has weapons somewhere in this car of his."Max said heading over to the car sitting by the teens.

--------

Kevin rubbed his wrists a bit and looked at the alien and the robots in front of him. He looked around and tried to remember where he was for a moment.

"What is your name?" Vilgax asked looking at Kevin sitting in front of him. Kevin looked up at the alien standing before him "My name is Kevin Ethan Levin"

Vilgax nodded his head "What is your purpose?" he asked waiting for an answer.

"My purpose is to find and destroy Ben Tennyson and retrieve the Omnitrix for you master Vilgax. I will not stop until I have the device in my hand and Tennyson at my feet." Kevin said as he rose from his chair and bowed to Vilgax.

Nodding his head Vilgax moved back so Kevin could leave the room. "The sensors indicate that our enemies are right above us, so why don't you go up and make sure they know of our presence." he remarked

Kevin walked past the alien and made his way up to the surface to confront those who he believed to be the enemy. Walking out of the ship and into the bright sunlight he headed for the pathway between the fake metal rocks used to hide the vast ship. As soon as he squeezed through he came face to face with Ben and the others who excited to see him.

"Kevin what happened to you?" the red headed teen asked him with a worried look on her face.

The brunette and Julie ran over as well. "How did you get out Kevin?" he asked smiling that his good friend had gotten out and that they could all go back to normal or so he thought.

The older teen looked at the cousins before turning his attention on Ben. Kevin walked forward and shoved past Julie and Gwen and grabbed Ben by the front of his shirt and slammed him harm up against a rock making the other teen see stars for a moment.

"I don't have to answer to you, I have my orders and none of them were to explain myself to the likes of you. "He said absorbing the rock next to Ben and pulled his arm back ready to hit him.

As Kevin started to throw the punch Gwen created an orb of mana and cringed as she threw it at her boyfriend and hit his square in the back and pulling his attention from Ben.

"I wasn't ordered to hurt you but don't push me" he said coldly locking eyes with Gwen; his eyes were cold and lifeless. Taking a step back Gwen was scared, Kevin had never looked at her like that. He was smitten with her and would never hurt her.

"Kevin what's going on with you?" She asked with a biting tone.

Evan looked at his son closely "He's not himself…and I don't just mean this is a personality change. Vilgax did something I know it. Now I'm going to make the right choice…for him and it's what I should have done from the beginning." Evan said looking at the other plumber. "Max if something happens to me then please; will you watch over him, he needs a guiding hand during these awkward years of his life." Evan said smiling a bit as he headed for the pathway Kevin came through and pushes his way through. In front of Evan was the spaceship, he made his way inside and he started to look for Vilgax.

"Vilgax, I never agreed to this! I signed on to sell you the Omnitrix when I got it from the boy; you were never to involve my son in any of this!" Evan yelled from the catwalk he was standing on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ben and Gwen vs. Kevin**

Ben slammed his hand on the Omnitrix and changed into Spider Monkey hoping up and down a bit Spider Monkey looked at Kevin. "Why don't you hang around for a while" he screeched shooting a web-net at Kevin and having him hang from a high rock that jutted from the others.

Gwen rolled her eyes "Ben that was a terrible pun" she said summoning another mana orb "Kevin what were you sent to do?" she asked keeping her hands up to summon a shield if she needed to.

Kevin looked at the girl as he broke free from the sticky web "I have been sent to obtain that alien device that he wears on his wrist" Kevin said pointing at Ben. "I suggest that you not get in my way or I will be forced to destroy you as well." Kevin added looking at Gwen with a blank look in his eyes.

Looking at her boyfriend Gwen used her mana as a restraint to keep him in his place. "Kevin this isn't you, snap out of it… please you're our friend, you don't work for Vilgax" she said making her way over to Kevin's side and looked at him. Using one hand to hold the mana restraints up she reached up and touched his cheek.

"I did give you fair warning" he said moving back quickly startling Gwen and causing her to lose her control of the mana restraints. Grabbing onto closest real rock Kevin absorbed the hard earth matter and charged the girl. As he took the last step a bolt of electricity came from the Cerebrocrustacean.

Brainstorm walked forward with his claws clicking together. "You are quite the simpleton Kevin, to be taken advantage of so easily by Vilgax" Brainstorm said opening up the shell that covered his large brain.

Charging up another wave of electricity he waited "Now Kevin, I'm going to reverse the rewritten memories that Vilgax has done to you, we a highly charged electrical current that will reverse all that was done to you and allow you to be the old Kevin again."Brainstorm said moving into position.

Kevin pulled his arm back and punched the alien and sent it flying into the rear window of the sports car causing massive damage to the trunk and the frame around the broken window.

Julie gasped and ran over to the unconscious Ben and climbed into the front seat and checked Ben for a pulse. "He's still breathing, he just got knocked out." She called from inside the car. Max went to the driver's side and pulled Ben out of the back seat and moved him to a shady spot by some rocks "Julie stay with him" Max said as he moved to the sports car and tried to open the trunk.

Gwen felt like crying at how Kevin was acting, it was like he did when they were kids. He was standing like a statue his eyes boring holes into her heart. He wasn't the same Kevin that would complain about Ben's obsession with chili cheese fries or get mad when someone damaged his car. He was cold, distant and he reminded Gwen of some of the guys she went to school with. This wasn't the Kevin that she wanted to spend her time with and make fun of Ben with; he wasn't gone just yet but locked away under the surface.

"I'm sorry Kevin… I'm so sorry" she said softly as she summoned her mana and shot it at Kevin, she wasn't holding back for anything, saving Kevin was the top priority at that moment. Gwen continued her assault on her boyfriend and watched as his stone armor started to break apart in large chunks. The girl was trying hard to keep herself from crying but she was failing greatly, tears streamed down her flawless cheeks as she watched Kevin just take the beating. He didn't bother to guard against her attacks. Gwen stopped the attack and ignored her grandfather and Julie as they warned her not to get any closer.

------

Evan waited as Vilgax made his appearance and looked up at the man standing on the catwalk with fire in his eyes. "You promised that you would get me the Omnitrix and you are, not in the bodily sense but your blood will be your son will be getting it for me." Vilgax said taking his eyes off the human. "Why should you care, you were never there for him, and now you're trying to make it up to someone who doesn't even remember you." The alien added with a smirk.

"As soon as he brings me the Omnitrix and proves to me that Ben Tennyson is no longer a pain in my side. If your son just happens to not make it then he wasn't strong enough." Vilgax said walking away from Evan and down the hall toward the control room.

Evan leapt over the railing and ran after the alien. With the blood pumping in his ears Evan ignored the dull pain that was radiating in his legs from the landing after such a leap. When he skidded into the control room Evan was breathing heavy. Looking around him there were at least ten robots surrounding him with various weapons. Raising his hands up Evan smirked at the robots. "Ten seconds they've had upgrades recently" he remarked keeping the smirk on his face.

Vilgax looked at the older Levin and chuckled "So protective and caring it amuses me greatly to watch you stupid little humans run around worried about each other and your little emotions." He said stepping out of the circle of robots. "Hey ugly… you must have wondered where my son got his abilities from, well he got them from me" Evan said reaching forward and absorbing the metal from the closest robot. "This is a fight between you and me, so let my son go from your slimy grasp." Evan said putting his arms up for protection.

--------

Gwen put her hands on Kevin's face and forced him to look into her eyes. "Kevin you have to get back to your old self. Remember back to when you saved me from Darkstar's plans for me. How about this… you'll defiantly remember this" she said standing up on her toes and kissing Kevin for a few minutes before pulling away.

Kevin blinked his eyes and pushed Gwen aside gently before he made his way past her toward the still unconscious Ben. The stone armor was almost fully gone a few pieces still clung to parts of Kevin's body.

Julie looked at the teen coming towards her and blocked Ben from view "Kevin…stay away from Ben, you don't want to really do this at all. Ben is your best friend"she said trying to reach the real Kevin inside. The raven haired teen pushed the other girl aside and grabbed the unconscious Ben by the arm and lifting him up so they were nose to nose.

"Wake up; it wouldn't be any fun to take your watch from your wrist while you're asleep like this." He said shaking Ben like a rag doll till the brunette teen woke opened his eyes and smirked. He had been faking his unconscious behavior for the last few minutes. "I can't put anything past you, don't worry Kevin you'll be back to your old self very soon, Grandpa now!" Ben called out bracing himself for impact as Max swung a large metal remnant from when the trio had fought the DN Aliens last. The name of the gold metal escaped Ben's mind for the moment though it was expected after being tossed around like a salad for the last few minutes.

Kevin dropped Ben and looked at the older man behind him, distracted Kevin didn't see the large mana orb coming at him. The teen flew through the air and landed hard on the ground. Groaning loudly Kevin slowly got to his feet. His body was being pushed to its limits.

Ben rubbed his head for a moment before dialing the Omnitrix and turning back into Brainstorm. As he moved over to Kevin another beam of light cut Ben off before he could get any closer to Kevin to help him.

Gwen looked around and saw the one thing she didn't want to see at that moment. High above the group was a figure standing on a small plateau above them. Gasping loudly Gwen took a step back as the figure jumped down and landed softly by her. "Lovely Gwen it's been quite a long time since I saw you last" the blonde teen said walking closer and standing before his former girlfriend. He was wearing long pants and a tank top; he had a belt over his shoulder and around his waist with small devices and a null void projector on his belt in a holster.

"It's so nice to see you again, we left on such bad terms the last time I saw you" Michael said smirking. The red haired girl glared at the blonde "Well you tried to kill us, so of course we would be on bad terms and what are you doing here?" she asked glancing passed Michael at Kevin as he advanced toward Ben once again.

"Now that's not nice I'm talking" Michael said sending another energy beam at Kevin only to have it be diverted by Gwen's mana. "All right, Quid pro quo Gwendolyn I'll help you with your problem for a favor in return." The blonde offered with a smirk.

Brainstorm moved quickly and stood by his cousin "Gwen the likely chances that he will ask for a favor that doesn't involve bad happenings is sixty to one. Remember he is not someone to trust lightly." The alien said avoiding another swing from Kevin.

Gwen looked over at Ben and the others as she thought the offer over very carefully, she knew that somewhere there was a loophole and that Michael would try and use it to his advantage if she didn't watch her words.

"All right, I'll agree to your offer but you have to promise that you aren't going to backstab me and hurt Kevin at all." She said looking at Kevin who was throwing a couple more punches at Ben.

Nodding his head Michael looked at Brainstorm "You must have figured out that Kevin has been re-written like a computer disk by now and the only way to get him back is to basically reboot him. While I hold him you shock him with the right amount to get him back to his old self." Michael said getting another agreeing nod this time from Ben.

Summoning his own energy he held Kevin in place so Brainstorm could have a clear shot. Charging up his energy the alien shot his first wave of electricity at Kevin so that it hit him square in the chest. The elder teen let out a single cry of pain before going weak and falling to the ground.

Gwen ran over and caught Kevin as he fell over, she hated to admit it but he was kind of heavy. "Kevin, wake up… please be your old self again." She whispered petting his hair a bit as he rested in her arms. Soon Ben and Julie were behind her watching the older teen as he slowly woke up.

Raising his hand up Kevin rubbed his forehead and blocked the sun from his eyes. "What am I doing outside?" he asked trying to sit up a bit and groaning in pain before laying back in Gwen's arms.

Ben chuckled "Well let's see first you attacked us and trashed your car in the process, and oh yeah Darkstar helped return you to normal."Ben said moving a bit so Kevin was shielded from the sun a bit.

Kevin sat up quickly ignoring the soreness and pain in his body and looked at his car with disbelief. "I did that to my own car?" he asked in shock. Then his gaze fell on his rival, he hated the other teen and swore he would beat him to a pulp if they ever came in contact again. Pushing himself to his feet Kevin moved toward the blonde. Just as he reached the blonde his body betrayed him and he fell to his knees all his energy gone.

--------

Vilgax ordered his robots to stand down. "Truly I wanted to finish off Max and Ben Tennyson before anyone else but if I have to start with you then so be It." he said grabbing one of the plasma guns from the console beside him he pointed it at the human in front of him. Pulling the trigger the plasma beam shot out at the human.

Evan smirked and dove aside as the plasma beam shot by him and destroyed the nearest console and wall. Smirking Evan waved at Vilgax as he dodged around the flaming console. Taking one last look over his shoulder Evan jumped out of the gaping hole and made a run for it as more beams of energy shot by and crashed into the stones around him. Just as he reached the pass out of the hidden rock cropping, Evan felt searing pain shoot through his back and shoulder. Pushing him-self to keep walking through the opening and looked at the sight in front of him.

"Kevin…" he whispered running over to his estranged son who was lying unconscious on the ground. Kneeling down on the ground and ignoring the shooting pain in his back Evan looked at the blonde standing in the center of the group. "What the hell are you? What did you do to my son?" he growled.

Michael groaned "I come here for an easy job and all these troubles just keep popping up and I'm going to miss my deadline soon." He said rubbing his forehead. "I guess I'll have to rush the rest of this if I want to make it on time" he said to himself as he pulled a small gun off his belt and pointed it at Evan and Kevin.

"Now I'm going to make sure that you don't get in my way, I think a nice one way ticket to the null void will do you some good to bond together" the blonde said as his finger slowly started to pull the trigger back on the null void projector that he had rebuilt from he found that had a few burnt out circuits. "When I put you down this time Levin, be a good dog and stay down" Michael said as he pulled the trigger back.

Gwen didn't wait summoning the most mana she ever did she sent it straight at Michael and sent him flying backwards into a rock. She kept him pinned there as she looked over at Kevin.

"I'm not going back to the null void to get you out so don't even think about getting sent back in there." She said smiling at him.

Max moved over and grabbed the projector off the ground the lens had been damaged when it hit the ground. "Well we don't have to worry about this, it's not going to be working any time soon" he said holding onto the gun.

Ben groaned and looked at the blonde laying on the ground. "Geez Gwen, you really did some damage. I'm really impressed; you have a real handle on your powers now."Ben remarked kicking Michael a couple times to see how knocked out he was. Kevin groaned and started to wake up. Soon he was sitting up and looking at his estranged father. "Thanks" he mumbled looking over at his girlfriend.

Gwen ignored her cousin and ran over to Kevin and threw herself around his neck and hugged him "can we just go home now I'm beat and I really just want to have a hot bath" she said laughing softly as Kevin put his arms around her. "Yeah let's get going…I need to fix my car and get it back to its perfect state" Kevin said walking over to his car and looking the damage over.

Evan looked at his son "how many times have you fixed up this thing?"He asked smirking.

Kevin looked at his father "Hey wait a minute… who was it that drove it here in the first place?"Kevin asked looking around till Ben pointed at Evan.

"What can I say I dig awesome rides and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to drive such an awesome car" he said chuckling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Smoothie Dream**

**((I want to thank everyone who read my first story and this will be the last chapter. Now on to the story, but again thanks everyone for the reviews and reading the stories. It may be confusing as to why Morningstar was in last chapter I brought him in for comic relief that no matter how hard he tries his butt gets kicked all the time lol Loves and Hugs ~BBB))**

Kevin tripped over another person sleeping on the floor of his garage; it had already been ten hours since their run in with Vilgax and Morningstar. "Ben go sleep in the house" Kevin grumbled as he looked over at Gwen asleep on one of the tables her red hair was draped over her shoulder and back like a veil as she breathed softly. She had fallen asleep on the way back from Vilgax's ship. Kevin had been torn at the time to let her sleep in his room or keep her close by.

In the end Kevin's need to fix his car won and that was the reason Gwen was sleeping on the table, the other reason was that it was safer than having her on the other end of the house all alone since Ben had fallen asleep on the concrete floor of the garage and Max and Evan were on the other side of the garage.

"You should wait till morning to work on this job, it's been a long day" Evan said sipping coffee as he sat on a chair in the corner of the garage. He winced as Max finished patching up his shoulder. "Ah, you could be a little gentler back there Max" he remarked as he leaned forward and sighed loudly.

Soon Ben woke up and looked around the garage and yawned "I'm going out for smoothies and… yeah" he mumbled lying back down and falling asleep again.

Kevin sighed and went back to work on his car as the garage was soon filled with Ben's loud snores. Rolling his eyes Kevin looked his car over, he had barely made a dent in the repairs on the back of his car.

Max packed up the kit and went inside to put back into the house. Giving the two a chance to speak to each other for a while; Smirking slightly he hoped that Evan would talk to Kevin. "Hey… Kevin, I'm going to head out now. I'm going to start traveling and acquire some new tech." Evan said putting his shirt back on "Your welcome to come with me" he remarked looking back over at his son.

Looking up from his car Kevin put down the tool in his hand and wiped his hand on a rag and tossed it aside. "I've got a good thing here and I'm not going to throw it away for illegal trade runs in the night, we had some good business together but I don't up and leave when there is something I can't handle." Kevin said walking over to the cabinet and looking for another over quickly Evan grabbed Kevin by the shoulder and made him look at his father. "You have been acting smug for a while, care to explain you attitude?" Evan asked looking at his son.

"Nothing, so go run off" Kevin said looking up at the older Levin. Kevin tried to hide the pain but knowing that his father was leaving him again hurt. Was he really that bad of a son? Kevin pulled away and went back under the car. It was where he felt safe from his emotions and from the world.

"I get it now you're mad that I'm leaving… well I'm not going forever it's just for a few months. And to tell you the truth woman dig a bad boy that's how I met your mother" Evan said chuckling a bit.

Kevin laughed mockingly from under the car "Yeah that worked out real fine and dandy, she told me how right after the wedding you disappeared for almost a year. I saw the records when I was doing some late night hacking. You got busted for a quantum ray generator that you were trying to steal from the plumbers. Nice going there…dad. I would have gone for the one not under heavy guard. But you know they say talent skips a generation maybe that's why I've never been caught in my stealing. Kevin said giving a chuckle as he pried a stone from under the undercarriage of the car.

Rolling his eyes Evan laughed softly "That girlfriend of yours has you trained well; next you're going to tell me you're joining a football team to be good enough to impress her friends." He said grabbing Kevin by the leg and pulling him out from under the car. Kevin was smirking. "No footballs not for me anyway, besides Gwen thinks I'm perfect the way I am…besides why should I care what her friends say about me…none of them can take on ten DN Aliens and a stuck up rich boy." Kevin remarked pulling himself to his feet.

"You better get going I'm sure you've got a lot to steal and staying here isn't going to get it done any sooner. I guess I'll see you when you get back that is, if you don't get thrown into the Null void. Trust me that place is hell, when you were arrested you just locked on a prison ship but you never got a chance to serve time in the void. It really changes a person… I never want to go back in there" Kevin said getting a serious look on his face. "I care about Gwen too much to screw up what I've got now, friends, a girlfriend and steady money from the occasional junk dealer and so on. I'm keeping my nose clean" he added dropping the rock on the ground and letting it sit by his foot.

Evan nodded his head and put his hand on Kevin's shoulder "You've grown up faster than you should have and you still are, taking on all these aliens and keeping the whole world safe with just two other teens. You three are amazing from what I've seen. You remind me a lot of myself when I was a plumber before everything happened. Well I should get going I've got a ride to catch to my first trade stop. If I get a chance I'll call you with an update." Evan said as he waved at his son and walked out of the garage and into the darkness of the night.

-Epilogue-

Kevin was leaning against the passenger door of his car waiting for Gwen to walk out of school. He kept a close eye on the front door to the school as the students came out, that's when he spotted her moving through the crowd. Raising his arm up, he waved at Gwen. Gwen ran over and threw her arms around Kevin's neck and hugged him.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asked hanging off of him and ignoring some of the whispers from her class mates. The elder teen smirked "I've been tracking some DN Aliens that have been breaking off from the main group and acting really strange. I've got Ben in the back seat he's fuming that we're not stopping for smoothies unless you want one then we'll stop and then head out." Kevin said as Gwen let go of him and he opened the car door for her.

"Real smooth Kevin, you folded in ten seconds" Ben said from the back of the car dodging Gwen's school bag as she tossed it at him. As soon as everyone was settled in the car Kevin pulled out of the parking lot and drove off down the highway toward their next fight with the aliens.


End file.
